


Ohana

by whosophia



Series: of Clarke, Lexa and little Anya [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Car Accidents, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Single Parent Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosophia/pseuds/whosophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that those perfect Disney days are over will their love stories bloom out in the real world? Is an happy ending awaiting our beloved girls?<br/>or</p><p>The Happiest Place On Earth (kind of) sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sort of part II to "The Happiest Place On Earth". If you haven't, already, I strongly suggest you to read that work first otherwise some things and details might be kind of unclear or confusing.
> 
> disclaimer: I know nothing about the Disney parks management or that world hence every detail regarding the park policies, discounts etc are totally made up.

Two months have slowly passed, somehow. Two exhausting, tedious, constantly lacking _something_ months.

Clarke and Lexa's new established long distant relationship had started with lots of promises, hopes, many quite good premises and, above all, two (erase that, _three_ ) hearts growing fuller of love with each passing day.

 

Distance is a bitch, though.

*

“Good morning, my favourite baby girl.” Lexa's sweeter morning voice softly lulls sleepy Anya out of her daze.

“I am your only baby gi _wl_ , mama.” The kid points out, slowly sitting on the mattress while rubbing her half-closed eyes with tiny fists.

“Well, that's right, I guess. Does that make you not my favourite one anymore?”

“No, mama, no!” Anya shouts jumping in her mom's open arms to collect her dose of snuggles.

“I thought so.” The woman kisses her daughter's forehead while standing up and walking towards the bathroom. “Does my favouritest girl feel like cheerios or porridge, today?”

“Uhm... I think she wants cheerios _and_ berries, ma.” Anya's serious face never fails to brings out Lexa's beautiful smile.

“I see. Well, cheerios and berries it is, then.” The older brunette puts the kid down and starts the shower. “Mama's gonna make breakkie while you wash yourself, alright love?”

In response the little girl nods as she slowly takes her pajamas off.

*

Down in Anaheim, on the other hand, Clarke and Octavia are rushing out of their apartment, hairdos half done and make up basically non existant yet.

“Slow down, Princess! I didn't drink my morning coffee yet. You are killing me!” The dark haired one yells, shutting the entrance door.

“O, we cannot be late!” Clarke replies, hurrying. “Damn Jasper and his fucking moonshine....”

 

“You are late. Again.”

“Come on, Bell. Don't do that.”

“No, Clarke. Keep your puppy eyes to yourself.” The tall curly boy seriously warns, crossing his arms.

Clarke Griffin knows better, though, her power on the young man therefore a quick peck on his cheek and he's off towards the restroom, theatrically shaking his head.

 

“Drink. Now. You're welcome.” A cheerful feminine voice suddenly says, interrupting Clarke's make up.

Blue iris easily shifts from her image on the mirror to the grinning raven haired gorgeous girl standing next to her stool who's handing a take away steaming cup.

“God bless you, Ontari.” The blonde carefully takes the coffee as it was an unique glass piece, more precious than crystal itself.

The regal pair exchange one last full smile and Snow White leaves the changing room, dressed and ready for her shift. 

* 

“Clarke.”

“What?”

“Griffin.”

“Octavia, _what?_ ”

“You know what, Clarke.”

“Apparently no, I don't.” Exasperated Clarke whines, sipping her warm drug. “So, would you please enlighten me?”

“She is hitting on you.”

“What-who?”

“Ontari, you damn naïve woman.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Nope on Earth, O.”

“Clarke, babe. I love you and you know that but you can be so frustrating blind.”

“Ontari is not flirting with me, Octavia. We get along very well and she is just a nice person, that's it.”

“Yes. You get along with Harper and Monty as well, am I wrong? Although I don't recollect any of them bringing you coffee. Three days in a row. She has been giving you heart-eyes since she joined the team last month.”

“Naaah. You are making things up in your mind, again.”

“Trust me on this one, Princess.”

*

“Auntie Waven!”

“Oh, dear lord, here's my best friend!” Raven kneels to welcome the hyped kid in her arms. “How are you, pretty girl?”

“I am good, auntie. How are you?”

It has become a sort of tradition in that bizarre family of their for Raven to pick Anya up from school at least twice per week. The women usually keep it a secret in order to surprise the child because, well, _her genuine smile is the most breathtaking thing._

Today is one of those days.

“I am okay, thank you honey. How was school? Did you learn anything interesting?”

“It was fun. Ryder told me his dads will get married soon.” The happy child reveals, smiling wide.

“Oh, wow! It's great news, baby, isn't it?”

“Yes!” Hopping up and down she replies. Then, suddenly, her gaze darken a little.

“Ehy, Anya. What's wrong?” Raven stops and focus her whole attention on the absorbed girl.

“Are mama and Clarke getting married too?”

“Oh, dear. I don't know. Ryder's parents have been together for a long time before making this decision..”

“But, _will they?_ ”

“I don't know, kid. Eventually, maybe.. There are many things to consider and think about before taking such an important step.” Then, trying to drive Anya's attention away. “Let's go grab some secret ice cream?”

“Yay!”

 

Yeah, will they?

*

“Anya, what are you doing babe?” Lexa, who's cleaning up the kitchen after dinner time calls for her daughter who's nowhere to be seen. “An?”

Not hearing any response the green-eyed woman leaves her chores and pads towards the bedrooms area. Anya's door has been left ajar, weirdly, no loud sounds coming from inside as typically happens when the kid is entertaining herself with her toys.

“Little fawn?” The mother murmurs, peeking inside the room.

Anya's tiny body is curled up on her bed, asleep, the Rapunzel doll Raven bought her the day they left the theme park tightly hold against her slowly raising chest. When the brunette reaches the bed she notices her own personal iPad laying on the pillow next to the sleeping beauty. Face Time open.

*

Lexa Woods is left completely speechless. Totally astonished, amazed, taken aback, _whichever you prefer_.

Her gorgeous girlfriend image is there, filling the screen.

_Clarke._

 

Clarke, the breathtaking woman who has stole her heart but, apparently even so, her daughter's. Clarke, who Lexa has discovered, too many times already, dozed off on the other side of the line as much as Anya on this one, in the middle of some very important conversation.

Clarke, the woman who never fails to text her ( _them_ ) in the morning and videocall her ( _them_ ) at night. Clarke, her girlfriend who whenever Anya is around the phone takes her time to ask the little braided rascal how her day has gone or about some particular event the kid has previously told her about or to talk about any other minimal or huge thing the two of them can think about.

 

“Hi there, beautiful.” Lexa's _i'm-talking-to-Clarke-sweetest-voice_ murmurs, driving the blonde attention away from the book she is currently reading.

 _Oh dear lord._ Two months later those blue _oh so blue_ pools still manage to take her breath away.

“Hello, gorgeous.”

* 

Clarke is ages away from getting used to Lexa's smile.

Like, she'll probably never accustom herself to her girlfriend's curved lips, sparkling eyes, braided curls.

How Lexa's features soften when she lays her gaze on her is something Clarke is not planning on getting tired of. Not in the near future, never in this life.

 

“Hello, gorgeous.” Clarke replis, her smile blossoming on the screen to match the brunette's one. “Your daughter fell asleep on me, again.”

“So it seems.”

“Am I that boring?”

“You definitely are, yeah.”

“Oh, that was unnecessarily mean, Lex.”

“Why didn't you hung up when she dozed off?”  _This. Damn. Pout._

“Uhm...” A light red shade is quickly creeping up Clarke's soft, elegant neck. “Is kind of... _weird..”_

“Babe, please. Tell me.”

_Oh god, I could kill three hundred people if she'd ask me to._

“Alright. I, uhm, I love watching her sleep. I mean, I couldn't close the call.” A shy smile. “Also, Anya kind of asked me not to.”

“That little munchkin.” Lexa mutters, hiding a smirk. “She's gonna steal my first place in your heart.”

“Oh, honey. She already has.” The blonde chuckles, blowing the journalist a kiss.

 

For some reason, Lexa is not bothered at all.

  


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to the lovely Katie (aka purplefairywings) for all the help and support on this chapter. And, mostly, just for bearing with me <3

Another day without Lexa, another day closer to the one they'll finally be reunited.

Clarke is laying on her back on top of the bed, pale yet already warm rays of sunlight kissing her beautiful, sleepy face through the half-open blinds. Fully enjoying the few more minutes separating her from the feared alarm which is going to come alive too soon for her liking. Yes, she is definitely enjoying them as a sneaky hand slowly slips down her abdomen, way down, not even bothered by the thin layer of fabric separating it from the damp centre she's aiming for. It's been undeniably too long since Lexa touched her last; since her skilled tongue tasted, teased and pleased her skin.

Clarke's mind and body still remember, surprisingly clear, how well her girlfriend's loving attentions felt like as her own thumb keenly rubs against her already sensitive clit while two fingers gently drown into her so wet folds, finally reaching the spot where she needs them most.

Lexa's piercing hypnotizing iris, Lexa's swollen eager lips, the dark patterns adorning Lexa's olive skin.

 _Everything_ about Lexa turns Clarke wildly on.

When sleepy sky-ish eyes close, greener ones appear. Yes, Lexa's sweet yet ravenous gaze admiring her like a piece of pure art is something Clarke's mind will never let go of as much as the low (okay, not always _that low_ ) husky moans and voracious lips and teeth Lexa tortured and rewarded her with, even in her clouded dreams.

 

*

 

A loud bang from the kitchen is what drives Clarke back from her daze. It takes a little while for the woman to recover from the great start her day just had and collect enough strength to physically move from the bed but when she does the welcoming and always very welcomed smell of fresh brewed coffee leads her addicted limbs towards the kitchen area.

 

“Oh, for god's sake!”

“O, what happened?!”

“I fucking spilled my whole fucking coffee all over the fucking floor.” Muttering Octavia informs her flatmate as she grabs a sponge from the counter to clean the mess.

“Hey, babe.” Clarke gently says, kneeling to help with a paper roll in hand. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Octavia's interest in the floor and short reply quite enough provide the answer the blonde's looking for.

“You know you can talk to me, right?”

“It's.... It's stupid.” The young brunette shrugs.

“I bet it isn't. Please, talk to me.”

“Raven is ignoring me.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke worriedly asks, standing up and walking towards the coffee pot to pour two fresh cups for them both.

“She won't answer my texts for like hours and when she does it's usually short and...detached.” Frustrated, Octavia jumps to sit on the kitchen counter top, promptly joined by her friend.

“I'm sure she has reasons, O. Did you talk to her about this all?”

“I tried. Every time I bring the topic up she generally just ignores it someway... I am worried, Clarke. What if she had enough of me?”

“Babe, I'm sure she has a good reason to explain her behaviour. That girl basically breathes you.”

“Maybe this fucking distance thing is bigger than her feelings.”

 

The following half an hour is silently spent sipping lukewarm coffee, Clarke softly comforting a desperate Octavia and many sighs filling the air.

 

*

 

Sundays have always been _family day_ around the Woods(-Reyes) kingdom, a tradition which goes way back to Anya's first months on this Earth and Costia had just abandoned the pair. Today is no exception which is why a smiling bed-headed Anya is entertaining herself and her beloved auntie in her room while responsible mom Lexa cooks them some lunch _(This has nothing to do with being a mother, Raven. We gotta eat somehow and sorrybabeIloveyou but you could burn the whole house down pouring milk in your cereal)._

 

**Lexa (12.32pm): how's your day been so far, love?**

**Clarke (12.34pm): hi Lex <3  
** finally on break  
morning has been quite busy, I can't wait for 7pm to come 

**Lexa (12.39pm): I can imagine**

**anything interesting happened?**

**Clarke (12.42pm): well, actually**

**there was this wild dark haired girl....**

**Lexa (12.48pm): Clarke? where the fuck have you disappeared?!**

**WHAT GIRL?!**

**Lexa (12.53pm): Clarke, I am warning you.**

**Clarke (12.55pm): *attached file***

Lexa's phone lockscreen is now Anya's beautiful smile with that cute hole a lost baby tooth had left and the brightest (her most favourite) shade of green/grey enriching the picture.

Her daughter is apparently better at taking selfies than the four of them put together.

 

*

 

The little girl is laying on her stomach, hands busy with some crayons and one of Clarke's colouring book. “Auntie Wae, when are we going back?” She asks, not even looking up from the page.

“Back where, love?” The older brunette asks, not really needing a reply to know what Anya is referring to.

“Well, back to the princesses of course.” _She is already so like Lexa._

“Do you miss them?”

“Yes, auntie. Very much.” Still focused on the creative task, the child keeps talking. “Clarke told me she is gonna buy me the biggest iss cream next time.” Anya happily and kind of proudly informs the woman. “ _Thiiiis_ big!” Stretching her short arms as much as her body allows, Anya shows Raven just how big that's gonna be.

“Woah, there!” Rae greatly fakes the most shocked face, eyes wide open. “Are you sure you'd be able to eat _all of that_?! It's a huuuuge lot of ice cream, baby girl.” Then, nudging at the other. “You might end up sharing with...I don't know, your favourite auntie in the whole world?”

“Uhm.” Very seriously Anya contemplates the idea before shaking her grinning head. “I think I can eat it, auntie Wae.”

 

“Lunch is ready! Anya, Rae, wash your hands and come here!” Lexa's voice asks from the kitchen, loud enough to be heard by the yelling couple in the room. “Girls?”

When nobody replies Lexa ventures down the hallway, her smile growing wider as she takes in the sound of loud laughter and the image of a panting Anya trying to escape her aunt's tickling fingers.

 

*

 

“Yum, mama! My favourite!” Anya's gaze is wide and bright as the kid fully takes in the heavenly smelling chicken parmigiana in front of her.

“I do know that, my love.” Lexa chuckles, quickly pecking her daughter's head before taking her seat. “Yes, auntie, I bought vanilla ice cream as well.” The woman says, not even waiting for her friend to complain first.

“I wasn't-”

“Weren't you?” Lexa's gaze is currently that damn motherly one she perfected for the past five years. The one that screams _I know what you are thinking about_ and Raven knows it better.

“Can we just eat?” A pouting auntie murmurs, grabbing knife and fork.

 

*

 

Two hours later Anya is somewhere in her bedroom playing god knows what. Lexa can clearly hear her chipper sounds coming from the end of the hallway and relaxes, spreading her sore bones on the couch as she is joined by Raven.

“So.”

“Yeah?”

“How are _things,_ Rae?”

“Uhm. Good. I guess. Why? What _things_?”

Neither of them is willing to move hence they just lay down, basically half asleep, as some trash TV plays in background.

“You know... Work. That paper cut on your pinky finger. _Octavia._ ”

“Oh. _Things.”_ A short pause, followed by a sigh. “I don't know, Lex. It's very hard to be apart. You know what a physical person I am but she is not here.” Raven's sorrowful face is one of the things Lexa is more scared of. “Even with Finn I've never experienced such a pain. I mean, that dickhead broke my heart and everything but we have always been physically close. Eleven minutes drive and he was there.”

“Yes, but she is not that far away either.”

“Yes, she is not. But also is not like I can see her every other day and you do know it better than me.”

“Oh, I wish I didn't but yeah, I understand. You gotta put all of your heart in the game not to surrender to the struggles.”

Lexa has always been the best of listeners and comforting people but when she deeply loves someone, nothing stops her soft caresses and reassuring voice.

“I care about her very much but she is down there and I am here, always so damn busy with work and when I'm not my mind is thinking about her. Just always her. I basically have no life anymore.”

“Is all of this an obstacle to you?” Lexa concerned asks.

“I thought it wasn't.” Tears are now filling Raven's beautiful dark eyes. “I don't know. I'm scared. I can't be _so_ into her after merely a couple of months. I'm scared I'll end up in pieces again. ”

“Raven, honey.” A warm hand takes its place on top of Raven's shaking one. “You need to have a serious talk about this with her. You cannot just slip away from her life.”

“You are right. But what if she'll get fed up with all this distance bullshit? I know I'm not the most present girlfriend _or whatever we are_ at the moment. What if she decides this is not worth it? That I'm not worth it?”

“You are so goddamn worth the whole word, Raven Reyes.”

 

Few minutes and sobs later, a calmer engineer speaks again, voice still quite broken. “I'm gonna talk to her.”

“Good choice, babe.”

 

*

 

It's Sunday which means Clarke and Octavia have the night off duty ( _oh, the perks of being a Disney princess_ ) but neither of them honestly feels like partying.

“Clarke, can we just grab a pizza and Netfchill? I am seriously not up for Jasper's games night.” Octavia lets out as the two of them exit the changing room.

“Sure thing, O. I'm definitely in, pizza and Netflix sounds way more appealing. Let's go visit Pascal's.”

 

An hour into _Gilmore Girls marathon,_ stomachs exploding and beers in hand, Clarke and Octavia are harshly brought back to reality by O's phone ringtone. Snatching it from the coffee table, the short brunette stares at the screen for a long second before accepting the call.

“Hi, Raven.” Octavia greets the woman at the end of the line, standing up before padding towards her quieter room.

 

*

 

Clarke, left alone in the living room and definitely not willing to move from the comfy couch, stretches to grab her own phone and swiftly unlocks it to an already open Facetime.

 

“Clarke!” Anya's bright smile fills the screen and _always so damn easily_ melts the blonde's heart.

“Hello there, pretty girl! How are you, Anya?”

“I'm okay. Mommy and me are watching your movie!” The kid informs her, her gaze running to something above the phone every so often (the tv, Clarke supposes).

“Mommy and _I,_ honey.” Lexa's gentle voice corrects from somewhere in the background. “Why don't you tell Clarke about your art project?”

For a brief second half of her girlfriend's face appears in the small square, long enough for the brunette to gift the blue-eyed one with her warm smile, the one Clarke has deeply fallen for. “Hello, babe.” And then Lexa's image vanishes, leaving the princesses having their own special time.

“Oh, oh, yes! Mrs Caris is letting us play with..what was it, mama?”

“Clay is the word, little fawn.” Lexa suggests, yet not intruding.

“Clay, Clarke! It's so fun! I made mama a new mug. It's not finished though.” _Such a proud little creature._

“It sounds truly wonderful, honey! Will you show it to me once it's ready?”

“Yes!” Smiling even wider, if any possible, Anya says before totally drifting over.

Grabbing the device from the lost in the movie kid's hand Lexa shakes her head and greets the gorgeous blonde, once again. “I'm sorry Clarke but the tavern scene is on. Apparently even you can't compete with singing Rapunzel.”

Anya's murmuring voice is clearly audible in the background as the young girl tries to sing along with the characters.

“And here I thought I was special.” Clarke shrugs, smirking.

“Yet, not enough.”

“I'll get there.” Suddenly everything in their gazes and words turn way more serious and honest than before.

“I have no doubts you will. I count on it, Princess.” A small pause later, as a second thought, the brunette adds. “She made you a knobbly clay bowl, you know?”

 

*

 

“Hi, Raven.”

“Hello, O. How are you? How was work today?”

“I'm fine. Work was okay... The crowd always seems never-ending around here but I managed to survive.” Dryly the hurt younger girl replies. “How are you doing?”

“Same.” Then, a pause. A fucking long pause which literally drives Octavia nuts. The princess can hear her heart madly pounding, tears ready to escape the squeezed eyelids.

 

“We need to talk, Octavia.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is always greatly appreciated.
> 
> whosophia.tumblr.com


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Octaven and some angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! I apologise for the endless wait, especially after that cliffhanger, and for the angst about to come.  
> Enjoy
> 
> [Underlined dates are just a time reference starting from Sunday's "Talk"]
> 
> Thank you, Kelly and Katie.

“What do we do now, then?” Octavia manages to whispers in between broken sobs.  
“I honestly don’t know, O.” Raven sadly replies. “This is getting harder than i thought.” The older woman lets out in a loud sigh.  
“It is. I cannot deny that.”  
“I deeply care about you, Octavia.”  
“Me too.  _But_ _?”_

Yes, the couple might have been dating for a very short time but the pure and real connection between the two of them is not even slightly to be questioned. Raven knows, understands, shares the brunette on the other side's pain.

“Are you regretting being this forward?” Octavia's tone holds no anger behind shattering small sobs.

"God, no! I do not regret being with you, Octavia. But-" Raven heavily sighs before continuing. "I don't know how long i will be able to deal with this distance. I am barely keeping up with work as for now and apart from Lex and Anya i have zero human contact."

"Just spit it out, Rae." The younger's voice demands, tone harsher than intended.

"Maybe we should slow down."

 

Can you recollect the longest, most heart-breaking silence you have ever listened to? Double it, now.

 

"Okay."

"O-kay?"

"Yes, Raven." Octavia replies, a little calmer. "I don't wanna lose you nor take a break because I don't believe in fucking breaks therefore I'm gonna give you,  _us_ _,_ whatever is needed. Time, space, whatever. Just don't give up on us."

*

The cheerful chat with Clarke had lasted till not long ago; enough for Anya to end up deep asleep now tightly holding onto her mother, both sprawled on the couch. Lexa, as every single time this had happened in the past few years, cannot do anything but lovingly stare at that amazingly special tiny human, wishing to be able push a big red  _stop_ button to the child's growth. 

It's quite late already therefore the mother manages, somehow, to move without waking Anya up and pads towards her daughter room, gently placing the sleeping body in her  _big girl bed._

"Sweet dreams, my little fawn." The woman murmurs as she leans forward and barely pecks the kid's forehead. As usual, Anya slightly stirs under the duvet and mumbles senseless sounds as a reply.  


****Lexa (10.23pm): you always tire the munchkin out** **

****Lexa (10.23pm): *attached file*** **

****Clarke (10.27pm): gosh** **

****you've no idea how much I miss her, Lex** **

****Lexa (10.29pm): geez, thank you.** **

****Clarke (10.30pm): somebody is jealous around here? ;)** **

****Lexa (10.32pm): I don't do jealousy, Clarke** **

****Clarke (10.33pm): I can hear you pouting loud and clear.** **

****Lexa (10.36pm): am not** **

****Clarke (10.37pm): sure you aren't ;)** **

****Clarke (10.41pm): hey honey, I guess 'The Call' apparently ended because O just entered the living room with such a face** **

****I gotta go** **

****Lexa (10.43pm): same here** **

****ttyl <3** **

*

"So, are you two still together?" Clarke asks, rubbing her best friend's back.

Octavia, who has spent the past hour crying against the blonde's chest, more sobbing and shivering than actually properly explaining, slightly nods, sniffing once again.

"I told her I don't want for us to take a break; you know what my opinion is on such things. I can't lose her, though. I don't wanna even consider the idea, Clarke..."

"This is perfectly understandable, babe." Clarke starts now running her fingers among dark hair to which Octavia replies humming with contentment. Despite anything, despite the pounding heart and red puffy eyes Clarke knows how to soothe her friend's pain. 

"What should I do now?" The younger girl closes her eyelids for a second, vain effort at stopping the tears from flowing again.

"Did you guys set any _rule_ _?_ "

"No. We just decided to take things slower."

"Okay then. I guess from now on you should just do whatever you feel like and see where it goes. Your heart doesn't have an _on-off_ switch." The blonde murmurs as she places a light kiss on top of Octavia's messy mane before speaking again. "Come on. You need to rest now, babe."

 

The two friends had been living together and sharing beds long enough now for them to have their own habits when it comes to it. Clarke spooning the younger princess, her right arm firmly clenched around Octavia's torso as the brunette's hand rests on top of her friend's is just a natural occurance.

Tonight, though, Clarke's grasp seems tighter than usual, her warm breath against Octavia's neck a reassurance the dark-haired beauty didn't know she truly needed. 

Somehow, the exhausted women manage to fall into a, not really restoring nor calming, sleep.

*

It takes around half an hour for Raven to starts evenly breathing and finally exiting Lexa's bedroom, phone still clutched in a shaking hand.

The girl's deep dark eyes, generally so bright and curious now red and swollen as she slowly reaches for the couch where her friend is patiently waiting.

Neither of them dares breaking the ice with words; they're just a useless burden when you've grown to know every single aspect of each other and just  _being there, together,_ is the only need and comfort.

Lexa naturally sets herself down on the comfortable piece of furniture, laying on her back yet leaving enough space for the younger woman as well. Raven wastes no time before joining the other woman, head easily placed in the crook of Lexa's neck allowing that taller body to surround hers own.

 

It takes a while for one of them to finally speak.

It takes the warmth of an understanding hug and the sensation of soft lips to soothe silent sobs and shivers. It takes Lexa and her infinite love.

“Rae.” The journalist whispers, hands brushing along dark locks.

“Uhm..” The other replies against her friend's collarbones.

“You need to carefully analyse this whole situation before making any move. You do get that, right?”

“I do.”

“Okay.”

“I can't screw this up, Lex.”

“No, you cannot. You won't, baby.”

“How do you know that?”

“First of all, you're literally a fucking genius.” Lexa softly chuckles.

“True that.” Raven's lips turns upwards for a short single moment.

“Second, you really really _really_ like this girl.”

“Truer.”

“And third.” The older woman tightens the grip around the heavy breathing body next to hers. “I know you better than anyone on earth.”

“Truest.”  


Sleep comes in between mute cuddles and sudden tears, two bodies hanging onto the other not to drift apart.

*

Day 1

Morning greets little Anya with nothing but threatening dark clouds and gloomy sky, rain heavily pouring down along with louder thunders every so often.

Such a start of the day would probably upset anybody but Anya, who has always been well known for her grumpy post-wake up mood, seems particularly affected by the absence of the bright and warm sunlight she is so used to be welcomed with.

Sleepily rubbing her eyes the kid collect the necessary strength to finally climb down the tiny bed, hand still lost among the messy mane, twirling locks around a finger.  
“Mama?” The little girl calls out, feet padding on the wooden floor. “Mama?”

It's not the first time this has happened yet always an unusual event for Lexa not to be around when Anya wakes up, especially on a Monday.

Venturing down the hall Anya silently opens her mom's bedroom door, peeking around. A toothy grin completely takes over her beautiful face as she spots both Lexa and her auntie still deep asleep in bed, curled up in a mess of arms and legs.

 

“Auntie Wae?” The child gently pokes at the younger woman.

Receiving nothing but mumbles in reply Anya decides to climb up the big bed in order to join her favourite people under the light blanket.

“Uhm.. What are you doing, kid?” Raven murmurs, scooting a bit to better welcome that tiny body against hers own.

“It's morning, auntie Wae.”

“Is it, already?”

“Yeah. But it's _waining_ and no sun. I'm sad today.”

“Me too, baby. Me too.” The woman softly murmurs as she tightens the grip around the child's waist.

“Why is mama sleeping? It's Monday.”

“Your mom is very tired because I kept her awake till late, Anya. We should let her sleep, what do you think?”

“Uhm...” The little girl seriously thinks about the idea for a minute before nodding her approval. “Can we make mama _bwekfast_?”

“Absolutely, baby. But, for now, let me just cuddle with you a little longer, okay?”

The sighs of contentment escaping both the girls' lips might be enough to turn such a gloomy day in a fairly brighter one (unfortunately, not literally speaking).

*

Day 1

“I'm not feeling okay at all.”

“Well, O, that's fine. You had quite a rough night.”

Morning came sooner than expected, the sky so blue and clear already announcing the hot day awaiting the couple. Day that will probably see no traces of either Clarke or Octavia.

“You should call in sick for a couple of days, babe.” Clarke suggests, softly brushing her friend's hair as they lay on the couch.

“Yes, I think you are right. I am so not in the mood for being a cheerful Belle today.” The brunette absent mindedly replies, sipping warm coffee.

“Everything will fall into place, Octavia.”

“What if it doesn't?”

“If it doesn't, we'll deal with it. I'll be here.”

“God...” Octavia painfully lets out, eyes shutting close to prevent tears from flowing once again.

 

Everything in the silent small flat seems frozen, still in time and space. No voices, no music. Heavy breaths and the low sound of Clarke's stroking hands the only audible accompaniment.

“Do you feel like eating something, now? I will make you whatever you want.”

“Thank you, Clarke. I'd prefer to just lay here for a while.” The brunette's gorgeous eyes slightly brighten up for a brief moment.

“Anything you need.” The blonde promises, lovingly squeezing her friend's shoulder.

*

It's a sudden loud sound that jolts a still exhausted Lexa from her sleep, an hour or so later.

Raven is not around, the woman acknowledges as she rubs the tiredness off her face. _Anya is not around_ is what rushes her to stand up from the bed, though.

“Anya? Baby?” Lexa calls out loud while walking down the hall towards the living area where the clang seemed coming from.

“Mama!” The little bed-head greets her mother, a cup of juice in hand.

“Here she is, my little fawn!” Lexa smiles _that_ smile reserved to her daughter and her daughter only.

“We're cooking bwekfast!” Cheerfully the childish voice chirps.

“Excuse me?” Raven then exclaims, raising an eyebrow in her so typical way.

“Uhm.” Anya pouts. “Auntie Wae is cooking bwekfast. But I made juice mama!” Proudly the kid's smile reappears.

“I bet it is the best juice ever, then.” Lexa rewards the tiny human with a soft kiss on the forehead.

 

“'Morning, Rae.” Lexa approaches the stove where the engineer is now cracking some eggs into a pan.

“Good morning, sunshine.” The younger replies in a mocking tone as she offers her cheek for the other to kiss it. “Gosh, your hair is a mess!”

“Geez, thank you.” Lexa grumpily starts running her fingers among her wild curls, not really fixing the mess a bit.

“You are pretty, still.” Raven affirms, givng her friend a smile. “Also, this is the proof we didn't need that this munchkin here is truly yours.” She says, gesturing in Anya's direction where the kid is currently chewing on a strawberry, hair barely tied up in a bun.

 

“Ugh. I need to call Anya's school and let them know she won't attend today.”

“Done.”

“What?”

“Lex, do you seriously think I would let her skip school without even giving the school notice? You hurt me!”

“Jerk! Thank you.”

“Hey, she's sort of my kid too.”

“True that. So, what have you planned for this day off, mother?”

“Yes, auntie! I wanna do something cool.”

“Cool?! How old are you, sixteen?”

“Auntie Waeeee.”

“Stop rolling your eyes at me, kiddo.”

“Children! Stop with this bickering.”

“She started it!”

“Raven!”

“No, mama, auntie started!”

“Both of you, shush! Now. Rae, your turn to speak.”

“I made a reservation for us to visit the aquarium.”

“ _What?!_ Really really?”

“Yes, baby, really _really.”_

“Yes! I love you!”

“I love you too, little fawn. Gimme a big kiss now.”

*

**Rae (1.22pm): hey**

**O (1.24pm): hello**

**Rae (1.25pm): how are you doing, today?**

**O (1.27pm): honestly?**

**Rae (1.27pm): yes. please.**

**O (1.28pm): not okay, raven.**

**O: i'm sorry**

**Rae (1.31pm): no, don't.**

**Rae: I want us to be able to talk about anything. i'm not well either**

**O (1.32pm): yeah?**

**Rae (1.34pm): yes. i've even ditched work**

**O (1.35pm): woha, there**

**Rae (1.35pm): I also made anya skip school (yes, I am an awful aunt indeed)**

**O (1.36pm): shut up**

**O: you're great with her**

**O: or, in general. y'know..**

**Rae (1.39pm): so are you.**

**Rae: well, we're going to the aquarium today**

**Rae (1.40pm): we took the munchkin once when she was about two so that doesn't count**

**O (1.44pm): agreed**

**O: that's a great idea**

**Rae (1.45pm): I think she'll love it**

**O (1.46pm): she is five. she'll be so freaking hyped**  


**O (1.52pm): I miss you**

**Rae (1.52pm): miss you too**

*

“Mama, look at that! It's _huge!_ ”

“Well, honey, that's a whale. They are the hugest animals in the world.”

“Wow. ”

 

"Lex! Stop gaping over there!"

"But, Rae!" The older Woods breathes out, shining eyes and all. "Look at those squids!"

"Lexa. Babe. They're just squids."

"Don't you ever say that again! Squids are the cutest!"

"Oh gosh." Raven exasperated replies, dramatically shaking her head. "Let's just hope that daughter of ours will inherit some traits by her other, way cooler, super smart parent." 

Before even giving her friend time to complain, the younger brunette pats Lexa's butt and runs away to find an equally entranced Anya on the other side of the big tank.

"Not you too!" The woman whines.

 

“Auntie, what are these?”

“They're jellyfishes, my love. You see those long things? They're called tentacles.”

“Tentlclos?”

“Close enough. Well, there are some species whose tentacles have stinging properties therefore you gotta be careful not to touch or be touched by them.”

“Ooh. Like in _Nemo_?”

 

“Mommy! Can we get a penguin?”

“Oh, baby. I don't think we can.”

“Why not? Look! He likes me! He's looking at me.”

“Anya, my love, these penguins cannot live outside of the aquarium. I mean, they can somewhere where it's way colder but definitely not at our place.”

“But he's my friend, mama...”

“We'll come back to visit your friend, then. Is that okay?”

"Yes!" 

*

**Lexa (4.37pm): *attached file***

**Clarke (4.42pm): omg**

**look at that stuffed penguin! it looks bigger than her <3**

**Clarke: THAT'S why I keep you around**

**Lexa (4.45pm): way to make a girl feel special**

**Clarke (4.46pm): nah. you're quite good too**

**Lexa (4.48pm): oh, THAT's better.**

**Lexa (4.49om): you're awful**

**Clarke (4.50pm): and you're beautiful**

**Lexa (4.55pm): *attached file***

**Clarke (4.57pm): you three together always look like you're up to something**

**Lexa (5.00pm): WHO? US?!**

*

Raven and Octavia had talked more about their relationship in the days following their talk. 

Nothing was completely clear or solved yet but the undeniable fact is how deeply and sincerely they both care about the other. 

The couple had decided to try and focus more on the two of them, to talk things through, to deal with whatever would come  _together._

 

Day 4

**Incoming videocall from RaeRey**

“Hey, gorgeous.”

Will Raven's beautiful face ever stop making Octavia's heart flutter and her mind go blank as soon as it would fill the small screen?

“Hi there, Reyes.”

“Your formality deeply hurts me, woman.” The older brunette says, feigning outrage.

“Yeah yeah.”

Octavia tries very hard not to let the smile she already senses coming up fully showing on her lips and eyes. Poorly succeeding, to be honest.

Not that she'd ever mind when the reward is Raven's own lighten up bright gaze.

“You're cute.”

“You drive me crazy.”

“Still, you _are_ cute.”

“Yeah, well, so are you.”

“Thank you.” A small smile filling the short pause. “So, tell me about your day.”

*

Day 7

Rae (1.03am): i'm nt druuuunk

Rae (1.04am): jus tepsy

Rae (1.07am): but me msses u

so v much

  


O (6.39am): me msses u too, drunky

*

Day 11

**Incoming videocall from betterBlake**

“Well, _shit._ ”

“Uhm?”

How the fuck is Octavia supposed to deal with Raven, _breathtakingly beautiful Raven_   _owner of_ _the most toned abs she has ever been lucky enough to look at,_ basically naked in front of the camera with only a dark red lacy bra on?

“You could have warned me, Rae.”

“About what?" That freking _innocent the fuck_ smirk. " _Oh.”_

Raven's mischievous gaze is enough of an admission of guilt.

“My heart stopped here for a second!”

“Well, I am definitely not gonna apologise for turning you on, babe. _I'm pretty confident about..this._ ” Raven quotes, smirking at the camera while waving a hand in frond.

“ _You should be._ ” Octavia concedes, chuckling.

*

Day 13

O (12.23am): I swear clarkey

O: atom keps looking atme

O (12.26am): he s kinda cute isnt he

O (12.39am): he askd if im still w raven

O (12.40am): am I still w rae, clarkey?

  


Rae (12.53am): I need time.

*

Day 14

The day following Octavia's wrongly drunk texting Raven is a Monday.

A long, heavy, endless Monday.

Radio silence from down Anaheim while a heart slowly and painfully shatters in Phoenix.

*

Day 15

Tuesday comes about two weeks or so after the trip to the aquarium.

As they got accustomed to, Lexa and Clarke are speaking on the phone during lunch break as, apparently, it is the only moment they actually can get time to properly talk about anything without Anya, Raven or Octavia around. The three brunettes are deeply loved and appreciated but, god, they seem always to be waiting the exact moment the couple start calls to come up with problems, questions, cuddles requests or _i'm hungry_ s.

 

“I was thinking.”

“Yeah?”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Lexa.”

“I want to see you. Facetime is not enough.”

“I agree, love.”

“I was thinking about driving down there as soon as I get a few days off. Anya's schedule allowing us to, that is. If you'd be okay with it, of course. I don't wanna assume anything...”

“Stop with the mumbling right now.”

“I-uh.”

“I'd love for you to come visit, Lexa! I'm dying to see you two again.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, you dummy! Whenever you manage to get time off, just inform me and i'll clear my schedule for you.”

“Oh, should i feel special, Rapunzel?.”

Yes, Clarke might not be able to physically look at her girlfriend at the moment but there's no real need to because the smile taking over the brunette's usually sharp features is more than clearly recognisable through the phone.

Not that Clarke's grin is any less wide and bright.

“Hey, Clarke, hang on a minute okay? I've got another incoming call.”

“Sure.”

*

“Lex...?” Heavy breaths are audible on the other side of the line but no words. “Lexa?! Lex, are you okay?”

“Cl-Clarke.” Lexa's voice stutters.

“Lexa. Babe.”

“There.. There's been an- There's been an accident.”

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whosophia.tumblr.com
> 
> 10 POINTS to the House of whoever gets the crossover reference!


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said I cannot write angst?! Oh, right. That was me.  
> I lied. #sorrynotsorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever but here it is!  
> I hope it'll be well worth the wait and the "wtf?" last chapter has left us all with.  
> I am personally very satisfied with how this turned out!
> 
> All my love and gratitude to Katie (ophelias-heart.tumblr.com) for being there, once again.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: as some of you might know already, i've decided to change Lex&fam hometown from LA to Phoenix for the plot's sake. I am slowly editing the older chapters according to this new detail yet, from this chapter on, I started to directly writing them in Arizona hence no, your memory is very much fine. I'm simply a mess lol

A seemingly endless, utterly unbearable silence fills the line for what seem hours or either days. Yet, more likely, it's a matter of thirty seconds top.

Fear.

That purest kind of dread that takes breaths away and manages to make hearts stop because-  
“Wh-what?” Clarke's voice is poorly succeeding in disguising the lump gripping her throat.  
“I-... There's-”  
“Lexa.” _Put yourself together, Griffin!_ “Lexa, listen to me, okay?”  
The silence on the other side is enough to prompt the blonde to continue.  
“Take a deep breath. Focus solely on my voice.”  
“O-Okay.”  
“Inhale.”  
Unconsciously, Clarke follows her own command too, the cup of coffee she was happily sipping from now cooling down on the table.  
“Exhale. Take your time. Focus on the sound of my voice, the air in and out of your lungs. The raising of your chest.”

 

It takes about five minutes of repetitions, both women slowly calming each other down.  
“Now.” Clarke speaks again, finally daring to ask. “Can you tell me what happened, Lex? No rush.”  
“It-” _Inhale, Lexa._ “It was the police department.” _Exhale, Lexa.  
_ “Okay.”  
_Inhale._ “I- I gotta go!” _Exhale.  
_ “Lexa!”  
“Clarke, I must go! I- My-” Lexa's about to burst into tears at this point.  
_Inhale. Exhale.  
_ “Lexa!”  
“A drunk driver crushed into Raven's car!” The brunette manages to let out, tears starting to flow. _Inhale._ “It was Rae's turn to pick Anya up from school...”

“Does this mean...”

*

Silence.

_No no no no._

Shaking herself from the state of utter disbelief and denial, Clarke's voice speaks again.  
_Lexa needs her girlfriend. Lexa needs me._

“I have to go to the hospital!”  
“Love, here's what you are going to do. Listen carefully.” A brief second long pause. “I'm gonna end the call in a minute so that you'll be able to ring a cab to drive you there. Okay?”  
“Uhm.”  
“You are not driving there in this state, Lexa. _You are not driving there!”_  
“Okay. I won't.”  
“Then, you should call your cousin too. You need Lincoln by your side.”  
“I- Okay.”  
“I also, please, want you to call or text me whenever you need. I'm here. Don't hesitate, Lex. I fucking mean it!”  
“I will, Cl- Clarke.” The journalist's voice stutters.  
“But before anything else, text me the details of the hospital they brought them to, alright?”  
“Why?”

“We'll be there by tonight.” Clarke brushes the question off leaving no space to any kind of opposition. “Now go do what I said.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I'll be here, babe. But now, go!”

*

_Lexa, focus!_

_Raven._

_FOCUS!_

_Anya..._

_Anya!_

 

“Where to, miss?” The cab driver gently asks, a warm smile coming along.  
“I- Uhm.” Lexa pauses, trying to compose herself. She must calm down before arriving at the hospital where too much pressure and fear will probably clench her chest already and a lucid mind is a necessity. “ _Polis_ ER, please.”  
“Oh.” The old man acknowledges before hurrying up to start the car. “We'll be there in twenty.”  
“Thank you.” Lexa breaths out in a croaky voice, eyes painfully sore and barely dry by now.

*

“ _Polis_ is one of the greatest hospitals in the country, sweetheart.” The kind stranger offers, sensing the passenger's worry and dread.  
Not that the expression turning Lexa's beautiful face could fool anybody of the contrary, anyway.  
“I- I know.”  
“Whatever it is, you need to calm your racing heart.” He suggests, giving one more half-smile. “I am just an old taxi driver and we'll probably never see each other again but I've been where you are and believe me, kid, you want to have a clear head once we get to the hospital.”

He never turns or tries to reach out although freaked out Lexa cannot be anything but grateful for the warm glance and the way his lips turn upwards when their gazes meet in the rear-view mirror.

“Thank you, sir.”  
“No _sir,_ young lady.” He mockingly scolds, glad to be doing some good to the unknown passenger. “Just Vincent.”  
“I'm Lexa.”  
“It's a very beautiful name.”  
“Thank you.”

 

The woman doesn't even notice it happening.  
She doesn't consciously pay attention to the way Vincent's low but firm tone comforts her, slowly helping her breath even or how his words actually manage to soothe the inner screaming creature.  
Although, when Lexa Woods will bump into that same cab driver, many years from now, she will fondly and tightly hug him as an old beloved friend.

*

“I still remember crystal clear the day my daughter was born.” Vincent throws out, not willing to let silence take over the cabin. “She was due two whole months later, that cheeky baby girl.” The man chuckles and Lexa cannot avoid lightening a little bit too. “We weren't ready. Like, at all.”  
“I can imagine that.”  
“We barely had the vague idea of a nursery, at the time. And yet, she decided to surprise us with such a gift.”  
“I understand the feeling.”  
“Well, Maya -that's her name- chose to introduce herself while I was stuck into the worst traffic jam, too many blocks away. When a nurse called me yelling to hurry up I literally stopped the car, randomly parked it and run the whole way there. I was completely freaking out that I almost entered the wrong room!”  
“ _That_ would have been utterly embarrassing.”  
“Such an understatement.”  
“Did you make it on time, then?”  
“I did.” Vincent replies, cracking a smile.  
“I'm glad to hear that.” The woman says before lowering her eyes again. “I've got a daughter too.”  
“You do? What's her name?”  
“Anya. She's the light of my life. She- uhm.” _Inhale._ “I'm running to see her. And my best friend. There was a car accident...”  
“Oh, honey.” The driver murmurs, heart equally aching. “Don't let your mind wander in places it shouldn't. Okay? I mean it, young lady.”  
“I- I am freaking out.”  
“You have reasons to, Lexa. Nothing has happened yet, though. If anything had, they would have called you. Have they?”  
“No.”  
“Exactly.” He warmly smiles, hoping that some stranger's attempted reassurance could be a good enough support to this desperate mother. “Here we are.” He then announces, pulling over the ER drop off area.  
“Oh! Gosh...” Lexa startles herself. “How much?”  
“Go see your daughter.” Vincent states as he shakes his head to the offered notes.  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes. Hug your girls even tighter tonight.”  
“Thank you, Vincent.” Lexa smiles, wide now, accepting the warm hand the man stretched from the front.  
“Remember, don't panic. And double check the room's number.” They both chuckle. “Everything is going to be okay.”  
“God, I pray you're right.”

“Goodbye, Lexa.”  
“May we meet again, Vincent.” 

*

It's not even ten minutes later that Clarke finally spots Octavia sitting on a bench next to _It's a small world_ entrance.

The short brunette is apparently too focused on god knows what Jasper and Bellamy are telling her this time to notice the panting figure swiftly dodging tiny princesses and overly excited adults, red cheeks and even more crimson puffy eyes.

 

Bellamy is the first in the trio to acknowledge the blonde. “Woha, there! Princess! Slow down a little.”  
“I-” Clarke tries, she does try but she's gasping too hard and her mind is still a wide, endless blank space.  
“Clarke.” Octavia slowly says, standing up from the bench to approach the shaking woman who's having a quite hard time catching her breath. “Clarke, what's going on?”  
“Oc- Octavia.” Heavy breath. “O, we gotta go. Now!”  
“What?! Where? Wh-”  
“There's been an accident, O! We have to go to Phoenix, now!”  
“An accident? Clarke! What the fuck are you saying? _What accident?!”  
_

“Clarke, please. Try to calm down and tell us what happened.” Bellamy finally decides to take control of the situation, sensing the harshness of the moment.  
Slightly comforted by her friend's warm hand gently squeezing her shoulder, Clarke speaks again. Voice now calmer and firm.

“Anya _and Raven_ are at the hospital. There's been a car crash while the two of them were driving back from school.” Clarke blurts out.

*

“No. No, Clarke. You must have got that wrong.” Octavia's broken voice pleads. “No! _That can't_ _be true!_ ”  
“Octavia, _it is true._ It's the fucking most dreadful and shattering news but- We. Have. To. Go.”

Numb and desperate, tears escaping swollen eyes and hushed cries lingering in the air, the two devastated women clung together not to fall apart.

* 

“Let me drive!”  
“No, O. You are not driving.”  
“Cla-”  
“I said no! You're not emotionally stable at the moment, babe.”

 

The silence that blankets the car is almost suffocating. Heavy and persistent. It was rarely something that occurred between the two friends yet, this time, no words would be good enough.

  
After speeding out of the parking lot and joining the highway, Clarke eyes focus on the road ahead while Octavia curls into herself on the passenger seat and stares out the side window.   
Not ten minutes in and they hit the bumper to bumper LA traffic.  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Clarke huffs as they roll to a stop.   
She glances ahead to see if moving lanes would help but comes up with nothing. Feeling her anger rising, the girl lashes out at the steering wheel, sounding the horn at the other drivers.   
"For fuck sake! Why the fuck does this shitty city have so many shitty cars!" She gives the horn a final slam for good measure before slumping back in her seat. 

As Clarke looks to the traffic free road opposite her mind flashes to the crunching of metal on metal, the sound of smashing glass, screeching tires and faint screams. A car horn jolts her from the image, shivers still running up her spine.

"Alright asshole, I'm moving!" She shouts to the rear view mirror and rolls the car forward.

*

It takes twenty minutes longer than normal to move past the accident and merge onto the CA-57. Once they hit the clear highway, Clarke accelerates and threatens to break the speed limit all the way down the freeway.   
The silence continues as they drive, the mountains gradually give way and signs for Beaumont and the I-10 appear.  
Checking the gas meter, the blonde realises there won't be enough to get them to Phoenix.

"I think it'll be easiest to stop in Beaumont and get some gas." Clarke says, stealing another glance at Octavia and sees the girl nod, taking in her words but completely in her own world.

 

After more than 90 minutes on the road they pull into a gas station.   
Quickly, Clarke jumps out and fills the tank before running in to grab them both something to eat (which they probably won't but who cares now) and pay. 

She moves the car out of the way and pulls out her phone, dialing Lexa's number.   
"Hello?" A voice answers. Clarke frowns.  
"Hi, Lincoln?"  
"Clarke? Thank God."  
There's a murmur on the other end before another voice sounds from the phone.  
"Clarke?" Lexa sounds exhausted, voice rough and breathing unsteady. Knowing the woman had been crying and she wasn't there causes Clarke's chest to tighten and guilt to worm its way into her mind.  
"Hey sweetheart." She breaths out.  
"Clarke, I need you." Lexa whimpers.  
"I'm on my way love. We've stopped at Beaumont for gas, we'll be with you as soon as we can."

 

Octavia finally, then, rects taping her friend's arm. Their first interaction since entering the car, eyes frantically searching Clarke's.   
  
"How are Anya and Rae?" Silence. "Lex?"  
"They... They're both in surgery."  
"What do you mean?" Clarke feels the blood drain from her face. Octavia clutches her hand but she keeps the eyes focused ahead.  
"Clarke, please, hurry up." Lexa pleads with the most heart-breaking tone.  
"Lexa-"  
More shuffling on the other end of the phone.  
"Clarke, it's Lincoln again."  
"What's going on?"  
"The girls are both in surgery. The doctors came by a little while ago and said they're doing okay. Just focus on the road Clarke."  
"But Lexa-"  
"Lexa is doing as good as she can. Please, just focus on getting here safe and sound. Get Octavia to text when you're in the area."

 

The call cuts off letting Clarke know he's hung up and the anger in her rises once more.  
"What the actual fuck?" Clarke looks at the device in her hand with outrage before dropping it into the centre console. She leaps out of the driver's side and slams the door with all her strength, kicking the tire for good measure.

"Clarke?!" Octavia calls from the passenger door.  
"That mother fucker hung up on me!" She all but screams at the woman.  
"Lexa?"  
"No, fucking Lincoln. Why the fuck would he-" She freezes.  
Looking over to the highway the pieces suddenly click.  
 _Surgery_.  
 _Oh God.  
_ Lexa's whimpers come flooding into her mind and she turns away from Octavia as her eyes scrunch shut.

 

Taking a deep breath the blonde climbs back into the car as her friend, confused and terrified, follows every moves with watery eyes.  
"Clarke."  
"Raven and Anya are both in surgery, Octavia.” Clarke replies. “I've just realised Lincoln has hung up on me because the doctors were probably approaching to give them updates."  
"Surgeries for what?"  
"I don't know O. He hasn't said. He sounded positive though." Clarke says while starting the car. “Lincoln said the girls were doing _fine.”_

  
Silence surrounds them again for the next twenty minutes till Clarke can't take it anymore. "They're going to be okay."  
"Yes. They have to."  
Clarke reaches over to take Octavia's hand, squeezing and caressing the soft skin there, seeking comfort and strength. Both of them.

*

_Somehow_ time flies by.

_Somehow,_ Octavia and Clarke make it safe and sound to dry and scorching Arizona.

_Somehow,_ thanks to some unspoken blessing, no patrols ended up in their way because, god knows, it would have been a very harsh and unpleasant afternoon for those eventual poor souls.

 

“The gps says we're about half an hour away. Could you please text Lincoln, babe?” Clarke asks, her gaze never drifting from the road.  
“Sure.”

The impromptu, rough, _fucking endless_ drive to Phoenix had been quiet and stressful, filled with nothing but swollen eyes and clenched hearts.  
Clarke's hand never dropping Octavia's equally shaking one. 

*

“There! That grey Golf is leaving!” Octavia shouts, pointing to a soon-to-be-free spot.  
“Gosh, I love you, Blake!” Clarke proudly slaps her friend's thigh.

 

It's not even ten minutes later when the couple rushes through the elevator doors on the 7th floor where, as Lincoln had previously informed them, everyone was gathered together.  
“Fuck! The car! I didn't lock the car!”  
“I did, though.”  
“Are you sure, O?”  
“Hundred percent positive, Princess.”  
“And here I thought I was the focused one.” The blonde chuckles, soon followed by the younger girl.  
Hearts, finally, slightly lighter with the awareness of just _being there._

*

“Clarke, hey! Over here!” A voice calls from the end of the hallway.  
“Linc!”  
“It's so good to finally, properly, meet you both.” The man gently says, smiling, as he envelops both girls in warm hugs (as Anya had said many times _Uncle Linc is like a big soft teddy bear!_ ).  
“You too.” Clarke replies, lips turned slightly upwards in a small, pained smile.  
“Other circumstances would have been preferable, I guess, but yeah. It's nice to see you.” The brunette follows along.

“Uhm...”  
“Oh, yes! Sorry, Clarke. I'm sure you want to see Lexa's pretty face way more than mine, at the moment.” Sweet, kind, and always optimistic Lincoln says. “This way.”

*

The two follow him down the corridor to a small waiting area, slightly lower lit than the harsh fluorescent hallways with the warm lamps that sit on the walls.  
Clarke merely acknowledges Lincoln's words as the man explains them that his father, Gustus, is there too, momentarily on a coffee hunt.

Clarke had spent the whole drive getting ready for this moment. Getting her heart and head ready.  
And there she is. Lexa.  
Curled up on an armchair in the corner, knees pulled to her chest and her head resting against the wall, eyes closed. She looks exhausted. Hair messy from running her fingers through it nervously too many times and eyes puffy and red from the countless tears she's cried.

Clarke's heart clenches at the sight of her girlfriend in so much pain. 

She quietly walks over, afraid to startle the young woman, and sits beside her.  
The blonde's hand instinctively reaches for Lexa's head and, gently as ever, her fingers start running through tangled hair in an attempt to comfort the numb woman.

Lexa inhales deeply at the sensation before her chest begins to quake. Too lost into her own pain and stress the girl hadn't even noticed the new presences.  
"Clarke." She barely murmurs before sliding over on the chairs and resting her body on the blonde.  
"I'm here." Clarke whispers as she wraps her arms around Lexa and pulls her shaking body close.

*

They spend the next few minutes huddled together, Lexa trying to draw strength from Clarke's warm, tight embrace.  
Yet, there is probably nothing in this world that could reassure or comfort a mother who cannot do anything but sit and wait whilst their child is being attended to by doctors.  
That sensation of helplessness seeps into their being, the feeling that they failed their one most important job when being a mother - protecting your child.  
Logic tries to convince the mind that nothing could have been done, but the pain tells the heart otherwise.

*

Echoing footsteps from the corridor make Clarke look up and see a doctor approach, scrubs clean and free from a gown. She tightens her arms around Lexa before shifting slightly and allowing the brunette to sit up as the doctor clears their throat.

"Ms Woods." Dr. Indra Willow, says the name tag, nods in greeting. "I'm pleased to tell you that Anya's surgery went well."   
Nobody in the room moves, none of the presents dare breaking the stillness hovering over them. Nonetheless, the silent sigh of relief is evident on each one of those exhausted faces.   
"We managed to stop the minor bleeding in her abdomen, which was as small as we had predicted. Once we had finished with the internal injuries, Dr. Snow repaired the damage to Anya's broken arm by using plates and screws as we discussed."

 

"What about Raven?" Octavia speaks up as she moves to stand beside them.  
"Are you asking about Ms Raven Reyes?"  
Octavia nods anxiously. "Please tell us she's okay."  
"I'm afraid I cannot update you on Ms Reyes' condition. I have just left Anya's surgery but I shall send a nurse to get an update for you."

Breathless, the young woman wraps her arms around herself, trying impossibly hard not to fall apart as she gives the doctor a small nod.  
Fresh tears are about to escape her eyes as a strong arm wrap around her shoulder, Lincoln pulling the girl in for a comforting hug.

*

"Where is Anya?" Lexa finally manages to ask, anxious to see her daughter.  
"We are currently in the process of moving her to recovery-"  
"Can we see her?" Clarke interrupts.  
"I'm afraid I need for you to wait here a little longer. Once we have her-"  
"I want to see my daughter." Lexa stands, pulling her girlfriend along, hand tightly squeezing Clarke's and tone distraught at the idea of having to wait even longer to see her baby girl.  
"Ms Woods, I will send a nurse to get you as soon as we're ready for you." Dr. Willow tries to reassure her.  
"But-"  
"We won't get in anyone's way. We'll just wait outside the room till-"  
"I'm sorry, Miss..."  
"Griffin, Clarke Griffin." The doctor frowns a little in recognition of the name.  
"Dr. Indra Willow." She nods in greeting. "Miss Griffin, it is hospital policy that while the patient is being moved from the surgery to recovery and made as comfortable as possible while organizing their recovery, the family and friends of the patient must wait in the visitors room outside of the area."  
"But-"  
"I'm sorry but this is policy. Ms Woods, I must mention whilst here that it is also policy that only two family members are allowed into the recovery room." Dr. Willow informs, calmly.  
"Clarke is my girlfriend. _She is family._ " Lexa frowns, quickly catching on the direction the conversation is taking.  
"I understand this is hard, but I'm afraid only family members may be in roo-"  
"You are going to keep me from that little girl?" Clarke's tone is now harsh as anger slowly lights up into her.  
"I'm sorry Ma'am-"  
"Don't _ma'am_ me, I am not my mother. You cannot keep me from Anya! I _have to be_ next to here! She needs me!"  
Clarke pauses as that thought crashes down on her.  
She looks at Lexa then. The woman's green, darker green than usual, eyes are still fixed on the doctor yet glazed and wide after hearing the words tumble from Clarke's mouth.

*

"I'll have a nurse come and get you as soon as I can." Dr. Willow turns and leaves them, silence now taking over the waiting room.

"Lexa..." Clarke whispers loud enough for the woman to hear.  
Lexa turns to look at Clarke, eyes full of tears and heart exploding with conflicting emotions. Everything inside of her had soared in the few seconds following her girlfriend's, obviously unintentional, revelation only to come crashing back down when she remembered the situation that caused it.  
"Lexa." Clarke murmurs, fear now rising in her.  
"Did you mean it?" Lexa asks, her shaking hand moving to cup the woman's flushed cheek, thumb gently wiping away the trail of tears that overflowed Clarke's cerulean eyes.  
"Yes. Of course I meant it." Clarke sniffs and offers a weak smile before her face crumbles. "I'm scared Lexa."  
"I'd be worried if you weren't scared, love." Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke. "But she is okay. She is going to be okay."

*

“She will be fine. Raven is tough.”  
“We don't even know what she's going through!”  
“No, you are right. We don't. But Raven is strong. She has been dealing with a lot in the past and every battle just made her stronger.”  
“I am so fucking scared, Lincoln.”

“Raven, Lexa and I have been friends since- Gosh, I can't even remember. When we were kids we invented this secret language. We named it _Trigedasleng._ ”  
“That's a very odd name.”  
“Well, yeah. We were not even middle schoolers, back then, though. _Stop laughing_!” Lincoln demands, feigning offence.  
“I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll stop.” Octavia chuckles, before, somehow, gaining some control. “Please, continue.”  
“You're such a kid.”  
“Says Mr Grumpy here.”

“Aaaaaaanyway. We had this secret motto: _g_ _e smak daun, gyon op nodotaim._ ”  
“What the fuck?! Is this some sort of Elvish joke?”  
“Haha. You're fun.” Lincoln replies, his fake stern gaze barely hiding the hint of a smile. “No. It means: _get knocked down, get back up._ ”  
“I like it.”  
“We still bring it up whenever some courage or strength are needed.”  
“ _Ge smek don-”  
_ “ _Ge smak daun.”  
_ “ _Ge smak daun. Gyon-”  
_ “ _Gyon op nodotaim.”  
_ “ _Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim.”_  
“Don't ever forget that.” 

“Thank you, Lincoln.”  
“What are friends for?”

*

It's a little while later that a tall, bearded man approaches two mentally and physically exhausted Clarke and Lexa, still clutched together on a small sofa.  
“Lexa.”  
“Uncle Gus.”  
“I brought coffee, kid.” The man smiles, offering a steaming cup. “I also managed to get some sandwiches and snacks, if anyone is hungry.” He says a little louder for everyone in the room to hear.

Clarke already knew how good Gustus Brown was. How pure and kind his soul was, despite not having ever met him before, in person or on skype (as Octavia and her had done with Lincoln).  
How could anybody but the greatest man have raised such great people?

“You too.” Gustus orders, gaze fixed on Clarke's. “I bet you haven't eaten in hours.”  
“Well...”  
“Here.” He says, offering a packet of cookies and a paper cup.  
“I'm not really hungry at the moment, sir.”  
“First of all, no _sir_ around here. Just Gustus.”  
“Alright.”  
“You have to eat, Clarke.”  
“I-”  
“I'm not moving till I see you chewing on one of these delicious...” He stops for a second to analyse the wrapping. “Dark chocolate and macadamia nuts cookies.”  
“My favourites...”  
“Ha! See?” Gustus smiles, winking. “Now eat.”  
“Thank you, Gustus.” 

When the man leans forward a little and, as easily as Clarke would have never even dared imagine, tightly embrace the young princess, something stirs inside of her. Something warm and nice.  
“Thank you for being here.” He murmurs, loud enough just for the girl to hear.

*

“Now I know where your _stern-don't mess with me-parental gaze_ comes from.”  
“What can I say? It's in the genes.”  
“I very much do enjoy your genes.”  
“Good, then. Because I very much enjoy you.”

*

About an hour later, finally, a nurse walks into the waiting room.  
“Ms...Woods?”  
“Here!” Lexa says, jumping on her feet.  
“Dr. Willow asked me to update you on Ms Reyes' conditions.”  
“How is she? What happened to her?” Octavia's broken voice chimes in.  
“I'm sorry but I am allowed to discuss patients' situations with family members only.”  
“I'm-” Octavia stops for a brief second. “I am her girlfriend.”  
“Okay, then.” The gentle nurse offers a small smile. “Ms Reyes was sitting on the side the other car crashed into. Her body has been majorly injured: a couple of broken ribs, many bruises and serious lacerations.” 

“Oh god...” Lexa barely murmurs, never more thankful for Clarke to be by her side, supporting her.  
Octavia, though.  
Octavia is falling apart.   
Because the nurse is sighing in that way only someone who has bad news can.

“What else? Why the surgery?”  
“Ms Reyes lumbar nerves have been severely damaged _._ Because of the force of the impact there's been a compression fracture which damaged the spinal cord.”  
“Wh- What? What are you saying?” Octavia cries, pleading for a mistake.  
“Raven's spine has been subjected to some strong compression which caused damages to the spinal cord and, subsequently, affected the connection between the brain and her legs.”

“What does this mean, now? _How is she?_ ”  
“Ms Reyes is still in surgery hence nothing is safe to be granted for now.” The nurse continues. “If the procedure ends well, it will take time to actually understand what and on what level has been injured, depending on how Raven's body will respond. She will potentially experience some loss of function in the hips and legs, and, in the worst case, a complete loss of walking abilities and control of her bladder.”

“This cannot be real...”

“Listen.” The woman tries again with her most comforting tone and smile. “Dr. Jackson is one of the brightest specialist in the country. The chances of Raven being able to walk again are higher than her not to. Yes, she might need a brace or crutches and, definitely, lots of physical therapy but there's no use in thinking of the worst, right now. If you have any other question, feel free to ask me or Dr. Jackson.” The nurse says before walking away.

* 

“I've never told her how much I love her, Clarke! What if I'll never get the chance to?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Have you guys enjoyed the hints of Linctavia bromance and too pure for this world uncle Gustus i've added here? Because i sure have.)
> 
> whosophia.tumblr.com


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is too precious.

The wait is the hardest part to deal with, about the whole night.  
Not the dreadful fear constantly tormenting each one of the presents' hearts; not even the exhaustion from lack of sleep and heavy thoughts. The wait is what makes it unbearable, above all the pain and worry.

Lexa and Clarke haven't left the other's side since they had finally been reunited, not even to quickly use the restrooms _._  
Gustus Brown, gods bless him, has been the adult, fatherly figure the terrified group in fact needed. This behaviour has always been part of him, especially in difficult situations. The man had never let, not even once, any of her loved ones drown in the quite common spiral of starvation and wakefulness hardships often bring along.  
Uncle Gustus spent hours “forcing” Lexa to nibble at a sandwich or a cookie, getting Octavia warm tea or Clarke strong, comforting coffee.  
As he often admitted himself, taking care of everyone is the only way he could ever cope with certain situations.  
  
“Come on, kid. Take a sip.” Gustus orders, handing Lexa a cup of fresh water.

“Uncle Gus, I'm not thirsty right now...” She tries.

“Do I look like the kind of person to surrender that easily?” The tall man jokes. “Have you forgotten that time your stubborn cousin, over there, refused to eat some cauliflower soup I had made to only end up sitting at the kitchen table for...uhm...three hours was it, son?” Gustus asks, turning his head to look at Lincoln.

“Oh well, thank you for reminding me of that _super funny event_ , father.” The now sullen man replies. “If I remember correctly, I think it had actually been about five.”

“You do love cauliflower now, though, don't you?”

“That's not the point.”

“It very much is the point.” Gustus ends the exchange, focusing on Lexa once again. “You need to stay hydrated, Lex. Come on.” He tries again.

“Alright.” The girl gives up, swallowing the refreshing beverage.

 

“Thank you, uncle Gus.” Lexa whispers, wrapping her arms around the man's neck. “Thank you for always being around.”

“Always.” Gustus replies, tightening the grip around the kid's torso.

*

Somehow, the whole group manages to fall asleep, at some point. One by one, either stretched on multiple (uncomfortable) chairs on impossible awkward positions or legs up, tucked under the chin, they fall into that slumber which probably won't help anybody feel restored, after, but definitely is gonna make this endless night fly away more easily.

 

The crack of dawn catches Clarke by surprise. Well, _that_ and the image of Lexa ( _LEXA!_ ) heavily asleep on the chair right next to hers, legs dangling from the armrest.

And Clarke, poor Clarke, Clarke is (once again) struck by the brunette's beauty. _How did I get so lucky?!_ Is the thought 24/7 running around the princess mind.

Scanning the silent small room Clarke quickly realises nobody but her has woken up yet.  
Once on her feet and properly stretched the tired sore bones, the blonde leans forward to gently peck Lexa's frowning forehead before venturing in search of hot, very much needed, crappy hospital coffee.

 

As she wanders around the hallways, Clarke finally pulls her phone out of the pocket. Too many notifications awaiting which she slowly swipe away before opening the messaging app to shot Bellamy a quick text.

  
**Princess (5:16am): i'm sorry it took so long bell but it's been kind of crazy around here**  
**we got to phoenix safe and sound last night  
** **O is.....doing.  
** **Princess (5:19am): the doctor said the kid is okay. Surgery went well, haven't seen her yet tho. Raven's situation is pretty bad...  
** **lex is freaking out, O is as well  
** **i'm not doing any better  
** **Princess (5:24am): i'll text you later to update you  
** **i'll hug her for you, promise  
** **x**

*

The blonde is slowly walking back to the waiting room, a tray of steaming cups and many different snacks occupying both her hands when she suddenly bumps into the nurse from the previous night.

“Good morning!” The young woman greets her with a gentle smile.

“Good morning.” Clarke replies.

“I was actually on my way to update you all but, as we are here already, I guess I can talk directly to you.”

“Yeah, of course.” Clarke says, trying to ignore the pounding heart in her chest.

“Ms Reyes is out of surgery. We took her back to her room a couple of hours ago, although Dr. Jackson suggested it would have been better to give the patient a little time to recover from the anesthesia and get some sleep before dealing with _everything._ ”

“Sounds like a good choice, honestly.”

“Agreed.”

“So, how is she doing? Don't give me any bullshit sweetened version, please. Just the truth.”

“Of course.” The nurse replies, smiling again. Lies are nothing but harmful illusions, in a hospital hall. “As I've told you before, only time will tell us how much damage the crash has done.” She repeats, quietly.

“Okay.”

“The surgery went surprisingly well, considering the level of the injuries her body received. It'll take a while for the bruises and her ribcage to fully heal, along with other cuts and lacerations. Although, the whole equipe is positive she will completely recover in a few months.”

“That's very good to hear. Gosh...”

“The damaged nerves, though, is what concerns Dr. Jackson the most, at the moment. He is pretty confident Ms Reyes will be able to walk again, very likely with the support of a brace or a walking stick. Which is not such a bad option, is it?”

“Oh yes, it definitely isn't!” Clarke replies, heart slowing down and hope finally warming her up inside, after hours of desperation.

 

“What about Anya?”

“The kid is doing well. I apologise for not letting you see her earlier but she needed sleep and quiet.”

“I understand.” The blonde nods in agreement.

“Although, you may see her now, if you wish. She has woken up a little while ago, we gave her some pain killers and she has been dozing on and off since. I bet she'd be so much happier with _her moms_ around.”

“And Raven?”

“Let me check on her and i'll get back to you soon.”

“Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!” Clarke exclaims, tightly hugging the surprised nurse.

“Okay, I'll go retrieve some updates now. Anya's room is number 703.”

“Thanks again!”

“Oh, one more thing! Two visitors at a time. _Two.”_ The woman orders, sternly.

“Two. Got it!” Clarke replies, already halfaway to the waiting area.

*

“Lexa? Lexa, love.” Clarke's sweetest voice whispers, barely audible.

“Mmmh...” The sleepy mess mumbles.

“Lexa. Wake up, babe.”

“Uhm... Cl-Clarke?” The woman almost yells, jolting awake.

“Yes. Yes, it's me, baby.” The blonde reassures her girlfriend, softly kissing her warm cheek. “I got you coffee and the granola bars you love.”

“Thank you.” Lexa smiles, accepting the paper cup. “Come here.”

 

Clarke's lips will never be enough. Clarke's hands, rushing to pull her impossibly closer, will never be enough.

_Everything about Clarke Griffin isn't and will never be enough._ Because Clarke is sweet and kind, gorgeous and thoughtful and loves Anya with everything she has, that much is more than clear by now.

Clarke is _there._

 

“Lexa, I talked to the nurse.”

That's apparently enough to fully wake the other one up. “Did you?”

“Yes.” Clarke smiles. “Wanna see your daughter?”

*

Anya is lying on her side, careful not to roll on the hurt arm. Eyes closed and the tv on in background, just to break the otherwise complete silence, the little girl doesn't notice her mother at first.

 

“Anya, baby girl...” Lexa whispers, sitting down right next to her daughter's bed.

“Mama?” The kid barely says, heavy eyelids slowly opening up.

“Yes, baby, it's me.”

“Mama...”

“I'm here, my love. I'm here.” _Don't cry, Lexa!_  
“Mama, what happened?” _Gosh, Anya is so smart for her own good._

“Baby, you have to rest now. I promise I will tell you everything later, okay?”

Sleepily scooting a little in the too big bed the child agrees. “Uhm, okay. Mama, sleep with me...”

“Let me hop on, then.” Lexa smiles, joining her daughter. “Oh! I almost forgot!” The mother suddenly yelps. “Look who's here!” She excitedly exclaims, pointing to the door.

 

“Here she is, my favourite princess!”

“Claaaaaarke!”

*

Not long after the sunlight brightening the small room is enough to wake the rest of the odd, worried, exhausted _family_ up.

Clarke is there, handing coffees and teas, spongy muffins and cookies to the group.

One by one, they all pay visit to the now very much awake Anya, hearts finally lighter. Well, _as lighter as it can..._

 

A couple of hours later everything and everyone suddenly stills. No more words, no more fidgeting, no more ins and outs of Anya's room.

The nurse from before walks up to where the group has settled and nobody dares to let out a single breath.

“Good morning, everyone. I suppose you've all managed to visit Anya by now and personally check on her hence I guess updates on your little girl are not currently needed.” Not waiting for a real reply, she just keeps talking. “For what concerns Ms Reyes, on the other hand, I'm here bringing news. _Pleasant_ news.” She smiles.

 

“Raven is responding very well to the treatments, so far. We took care of the minor, superficial injuries which will probably disappear in a couple of weeks top.”

“That's good news.” Lexa replies, finally daring to let a small smile blooming on her lips.

“The broken ribs will take longer to heal, though. She'll need lots of rest and possibly to wear an orthopedic corset for a short while.”

“Okay.” Octavia acknowledges. _Just let me see her, for fucks sake!_

“As I affirmed yesterday, we still don't know how serious the nerves damages are. Although, once again, I want to remind you all how confident Dr. Jackson is she will be able to almost fully regain her walking abilities.”

“Is she awake now?” Octavia finally asks, unable to restrain herself any longer.

*

“Is she awake now?”

“Yes, she is. Ms Reyes is still very weak and on pain killers which means she'll probably be asleep most of the time therefore, please, let her takes her time.”

“Of course.” Octavia says while everyone else nods in understanding.

“You may go and see her but only one visitor per time, okay? Room 765.”

 

Needless to tell how they all cried in relief and joy, how tightly they hugged each other, how smiling had never felt so good before.

“She's gonna be okay.” Lexa whispers in Octavia's ear, arms around her shoulders.

“She's gonna be okay.” The younger woman sobs in response.

“You should go in first.”

“No, Lex, no. You go.”

“O, go see her. Raven needs to know you're here. I know what happened between the two of you but it's not too late. She needs you, Octavia.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Lexa smiles, reassuringly. “I have my own tiny, messy patient to take care of. I sure won't be bored now she's awake. I swear, she's probably even more a ball of energy than before.”

*

Inside room 765 Raven is heavily sleeping in a bed which seems incredibly too big for her tiny person. _She's never looked so small..._

Too many ducts and needles and bandages is what Octavia notices first. Yet, Raven is there. Alive.

_Beautiful._

 

The young princess quietly sits down in the chair right next to the bed, trying hard not to make any noise.

Octavia tries to fight the urge to touch, to talk, to kiss.

She fails.

A warm, soft hand finds her way up the edge of the mattress to regain its place in Raven's still one.

 

_Raven..._

Smart, witty, astonishing Raven...

*

At some point it gets harder for Raven to distinguish between dreams and reality.

Are the fingers intertwined with hers a fantasy? And the soft _so soft_ lips she thinks she felt on her cheek?

Her body feels numb, her head dizzy.

When she opens her eyes, though (which, honestly, feels like an overly difficult task already), Octavia is there.

Breathtaking as ever, even more so.

  
Her heart aches, still.

_But Octavia is there._

She gives a little squeeze to the hand holding hers, bracing herself for what's to come.

 

“Hello, smartass.” Octavia whispers.

“Hey, pretty girl.” Raven lets out, her lips curving in a small (yet _there_ ) smile.

 

Life is a too fleeting moment and _Octavia is there_.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whosophia.tumblr.com


End file.
